


Back in Time

by goingvintage



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingvintage/pseuds/goingvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Finn gets drunk and when he wakes up, he's traveled back in time…hasn't he? Seriously, guys, what the hell? Puck and the Glee guys orchestrate an epic prank. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This has tons of references to the late 80s and 1990 in it. If you were born after that, you will probably have no idea what the guys are talking about, either!

The loud snore reverberated through the small room, causing Artie to flinch in his chair.

"Remind me on our next Glee club field trip to make sure that I do  _not_ room with him," Kurt stated emphatically, glaring down at the figure stretched out across the bed.

"He sounds like semi-truck backfiring," Artie mused.

Ignoring the bitching of two of his gleemates, Mike turned toward their mastermind and, with his eyes full of questions, asked, "So how, exactly, are we supposed to pull this off again?"

Puck rolled his eyes and glanced at Mike like he was stupid. "Dude, I got this! We got Finn drunk on Jaeger…he can't handle that shit! He'll sleep for a good two hours _solid._ We have  _plenty_ of time to get this done. Trust me! This will be an epic prank."

Matt bent over the bed and looked down at Finn. "He's drooling now," he announced.

"Great," Puck said, clapping hands together. "We gotta work fast." Surveying the room, he took a quick inventory of all that had to be done and then started barking orders. "Kurt, unhook the computer and the monitor and hide it in the linen closet. Matt, move the Xbox and the TV into Finn's mom's room. Mike, go get the boxes out of the back of my truck and help Artie load all the CDs, DVDs, and games into them and we'll hide that shit in the garage. While everybody's working, I'll remove the little stuff that may tip him off and then, we'll bring in everything we're gonna use. We should have this done  _way_  before he wakes up!"

The guys all glanced at one another, faces full of either doubt or amusement, and then quickly scattered as they went to work.

…

Finn opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the daylight. Hearing voices, he turned his head and looked around his room. He could see Kurt, Artie, Matt, Mike, and Puck all sitting around the television (which seemed to be smaller than he remembered), eating popcorn. Flopping his legs over the side of the bed, Finn rubbed his eyes and let out a loud sneeze.

Mike turned around and smiled, "Hey, man…finally sobering up, are you?"

Finn nodded and said, "God, how much did I drink?"

"An assload, man," Puck offered without turning around.

Artie rolled forward, turning the knob on the television to increase the volume before rolling back into place as he shot Finn an annoyed glance.

Finn lifted his bleary eyes toward the television and said, "What the hell are you guys watching?"

"It's this movie that just came out. It's called  _Edward Scissorhands_ and it stars that Johnny Depp guy from that "21 Jump Street" show. Puck picked up the tape from the video store on the way home from school today."

Finn nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer before he stopped, his brow furrowing. "Wait, what? The video store closed like two years ago."

Matt snorted and turned toward Finn. "What? Man, it's open right now. We can go there if you want." Shaking his head, he added, "you really did have a lot to drink."

"No, guys," Finn shook his head, "it closed two years ago because nobody rents DVDs anymore. They get everything from Netflix or online."

Puck swiveled his head around as Artie rolled forward to hit the "pause" button on the VCR. "DVDs? Netflix? Online? Finn, what the fuck are you talking about? Are you speaking German or something?"

Artie interjected, his face full of mock-concern. "Hey guys, you think that Jaeger was toxic or something? Finn, you're looking kind of green."

"Dudes…how can you not know what I'm talking about. Kurt, back me up here!"

Kurt lifted his head from filing his nails and said, "I'm  _sure_  I don't know what you're talking about. I just went to the video store last night and picked up four tapes to watch this weekend."

Frustrated, Finn shoved himself off the bed and stumbled over to his computer desk. He stopped short, though, when he saw what was sitting on his desk. "What the fuck?" Finn's arm shot out as he pointed at the…the _thing_ …sitting where his computer normally sat.

"Finn, are you okay?" Matt questioned.

"Where's my Mac?" Finn demanded. "And what the fuck is this thing?"

"Um…that's your typewriter, man." Puck laughed, punching Mike in the arm. "Remind me never to give Finn Jaeger again. He's having a serious freak-out on us."

"Dudes!" Finn's voice reached a higher octave. "This isn't fucking funny. Where is my Mac?"

"May I ask exactly  _what_ is this Mac you're spazzing out about?" Kurt questioned, his foot nudging Matt in the side to stop the laugh from escaping.

"My Mac…you know, my computer?"

"How can you afford a computer, Finn? They're really, really cost prohibitive and useless unless you're at school. And really, what would you do with one?" Artie sounded completely exasperated at his befuddled friend.

"Finn, you've had this typewriter since the 7th grade. Remember when you got it? You were so excited that you called me on Christmas morning just to brag that your Smith-Corona was better than mine," Puck reminded him.

Finn stared at Puck, his head tilting to the left and then to the right, and then he stumbled backward toward his desk chair and sat down. When he didn't speak for a minute, Artie rolled forward and unpaused the VHS tape they were watching. The guys all turned their attention back to the screen and sat in silence for a few minutes, all biting their lips as they fought to keep from laughing.

"So I'm taking Rachel to the movies tomorrow night," Puck said casually, leaning back on his hands. "And I think she's finally going to let me get to third base afterwards."

"Yes!" Matt announced, reaching up to high-five Puck. The two boys laughed until Puck felt himself get kicked in the small of the back.

"Why the fuck are you talking about my girlfriend like that? Dude? What the hell?" Red-faced, Finn glared at Puck from his vantage point in the chair.

Puck pushed himself off the ground and stared Finn down. "Your girlfriend? Since when is Rachel Berry  _your_ girlfriend? I've been dating her for seven months now!"

Finn shook his head. "That's bullshit! I've been with Rachel since Regionals!"

Puck snorted, his arms crossing in defiance. "We've never made it to Regionals, dog. The best we've ever done is place second at Sectionals. We totally suck!" Turning his head, Puck said, "Kurt, you may need to go get Finn's mom. I think he needs to go to the hospital to have his head x-rayed."

"Oh yeah?" Finn retorted. "If you're dating Rachel, when and how did you start dating?"

"Uhhh, last December… I took her to see  _Tango & Cash_ at the Lima drive-in. We made out for like an hour…been dating ever since…ring a bell?"

"The drive-in closed in, like, 1994 or something!" Finn yelled in frustration.

Mike stood up and walked over to Finn, dropping a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Man, are you psychic? Cause, if you can tell us what's gonna happen four years from now, I got a  _whole_ lot of questions I should be asking you!" Mike chewed his lip and looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then back down at Finn. "So, tell me oh Wise One, what college am I going to go to? And will I ever get to the 30th level of "Dr. Mario" on the Nintendo before my hand cramps from the controller?"

Finn stared straight ahead, his mouth open, and then he lifted his eyes towards Mike. "Are you saying that it's, like, 1990?"

"Um…yeah," Kurt groaned from his spot in the green beanbag chair. "It has been all year!"

Turning away from Finn, Matt said, "There's a new episode of "In Living Color" on tonight and I don't wanna miss it so can we hurry this movie up?"

Ignoring the boy with the gaping mouth sitting in the chair, the others all turned their attention back toward the television.

"Guys?" Mike interrupted a few minutes later. "Can you think of a way for me to get out of taking Quinn to the Wilson Phillips concert? I know she loves those gals but,  _shit,_ I'm going to lose a nut in the process."

"Wilson Phillips?" Finn parroted.

" _Fuck_ , man," Puck bit out, "don't tell me you don't know who they are either?"

Finn shook his head.

"Their song, "Hold On," is on the radio all the time?" Puck's mouth gaped open as he watched confusion pass over Finn's features. "Rachel's already worn her tape out four times. I keep having to buy her new ones. She sang it in Glee Club earlier this year, remember?  _Any_ of this making sense to you?"

"Oh, shit," Matt groused. "That's like Brittany with her Tiffany and Debbie Gibson tapes. I swear I have to take her to K-Mart every other week just to buy her a new tape because they're always snapping!"

Finn bolted from his chair and all the guys turned to look at him. "K-Mart closed four years ago!" Finn spun in circles, his eyes frantically searching the room. "Where's my cell phone? I can prove to you guys that it's 2010."

"2010? Cell phone? Artie, call 911. Finn has a serious problem," Kurt ordered.

Finn's voice was pleading. "No guys, seriously, as soon as I find my cell phone, I can prove that it's 2010."

"What the  _fuck_ is a cell phone?" Puck demanded.

"It's a…you mean you've never heard of a cell phone? Guys! You each have one of them! How do you think you text?"

Matt let out a laugh. "I have no idea what you're even saying right now but as soon as your mom gets home, I think we need to get you inside her Datsun and get you to the hospital. I think that Jaeger had something seriously wrong with it."

"Datsun? My mom hasn't had a Datsun since…" Finn shoved his hands through his hair, "…since…1990." His face turned ashen as realization registered, his eyes darting over each of his friends. "Dudes…what the  _hell_  is going on here? It's like…It's like I woke up and I'm back in time but yet…like you're all here and you're  _in_ time but you were in that  _other_  time I was in, too… But that was 2010 and K-Mart was closed and the drive-in was closed and the video store was closed and Rachel was  _my_ girlfriend and...and you don't even know what a  _fucking_ cell phone is!"

Kurt bound from his beanbag and dropped a concerned arm around Finn's shoulder. "I'm going to go find Carole, Finn. You're not going to feel better until you get to the hospital and they check you over. But don't worry…everything is going to be fine. And we'll get you back home from the hospital in time to see "In Living Color" tonight." Kurt patted Finn on the shoulder and gave him a quick hug before disappearing down the hall.

"Guys, I don't feel so—" Finn was cut off by a familiar sounding ring. His eyes grew huge and he jumped up. "That's a cell phone! Puck! That's  _your_ cell phone! I hear it! I  _hear_  it!"

"Fuck!" Puck yelled, jerking his phone from his pocket. "I thought I put it on silent!"

Kurt came barging back into the bedroom. "Did you just ruin your own stupid prank, you idiot?"

"Fuck you, Hummel! It was an honest mistake! I was  _so busy_ making sure we wiped out all traces of the future that I forgot to silence my phone!"

Matt let out a loud guffaw and then doubled over, dropping to the floor as his body shook with laughter. "Dudes, so…awesome…" he wheezed, "Finn…dumb."

Mike dropped down on to Finn's bed, his face covered in a huge grin. "You totally fell for it, man."

Finn took a deep breath and a small smile crossed his face. "You mean…it's…it's  _not_ 1990?"

Artie rolled forward, raising his hand to Puck for a high-five. Puck smacked hands with him happily and laughed. "Hell no, dude! But  _shit,_ we are  _fucking awesome_!"

"I will say, I was quite impressed with everyone's acting," Kurt added, dropping back down into the beanbag chair.

Finn sighed loudly. "I'm so relieved… I was like seriously freaking out. You don't even know..."

Puck laughed and punched Finn in the shoulder. "I swear, man, you should have seen your face!"

Matt and Puck fist-bumped, pride washing over their handsome faces at having been so convincing. "Puck, you're like an evil genius from the movies. You create this great plan and it goes perfectly until you manage to fuck yourself up."

"Fuck off, Matt," Puck breezed. "We couldn't keep that shit up all night anyway. I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did!"

"Dudes," Mike said, "I seriously thing we should all move to Hollywood. That was fucking  _epic_. I've never seen such awesome acting. They could, like, totally turn this into a movie and we can play ourselves and it would be a huge blockbuster! We could star in  _The Hangover 2_!"

"Seriously," Artie added before turning back towards the television. "Uhh, guys? Can we finish watching  _Edward Scissorhands_ before we have to take all this stuff back to Goodwill? I've never seen this movie and it's actually not bad." He rolled back toward the old television and turned the volume up using the knob.

The room fell into comfortable silence as the guys all sat back down and focused on the TV. The only noise came from the television until Finn sat up straight, his face full of worry, and looked straight at Puck, "So…Rachel is  _my_ girlfriend, right, dude?"

Puck shook his head. "For now, man, for now."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Textfromlastnight (TFLN) prompt used:
> 
> (386): after he passed out we removed everything electronic from his room, stuck in some old books and an ancient typewriter from goodwill. for 20 min. we had him convinced he'd drunk himself backward in time.


End file.
